Doraelin One-Shots
by eternitydoraelin
Summary: One-shots featuring Dorian and Aelin, who else! **All characters belong to Sarah J Maas**
1. Aelin's Birthday

Aelin stretched her hands gathering in the soft comfortable sheets that surrounded her. She sighed, as she opened her eyes taking in the vast emptiness of her king sized bed. She pulled the sheets over her face trying to block out the sun that leaked in through her expensive silk curtains lightning up her bedroom chamber in the palace of Orynth.

She should be happy, today of all days but all she could feel was disappointment. Today she was 20 years old, and it was her first birthday since the end of the war. She knew that Lysandra had something huge planned with the help of Rowan and Aedion of course, but she didn't want anything huge. All she wanted was her mate, the King of Adarlan to be here. He had written a little over a month ago expressing his deepest apologies for not being able to make it to her special day. Apparently the leaders of Melisande had decided to visit this week. She cursed them under her breath. It had been four months since she had seen him, and now who knew when he would get a chance to visit.

A knock at the door caused her to groan, as she pulled the sheets tighter around her. She heard the door creak open as soft footsteps advanced across the room. Lysandra. The sheets were ripped off her body. "Get up birthday girl!" Aelin opened her eyes to Lysandra's beaming face. She forced a smile on her face. She would try her best to be happy, for her friends.

"I have arranged a gourmet Birthday breakfast, complete with presents, of course". Lysandra grabbed her arm hauling her out of bed and pushing her out of her room. Not even giving her a chance to get dressed or at least grab a robe. Aelin who was wearing nothing but one of her short silky night gowns glared at Lysandra as she shoved her into the hallway. Huge arms instantly wrapped around her pulling her into a bear hug as Aedion screamed "Happy Birthday" in her ear. She shot daggers at him with her eyes until he released her. It was too early for this. Rowan came up behind her giving her a kiss on the cheek as he too wished her happy birthday.

Aelin tried her best to appear excited as they sat together eating breakfast, but she knew they weren't fooled. "Okay time for presents!" Lysandra screeched beside her. "This one is from me". Aelin opened the presents from her friends, loving all of them. "There is one more" Lysandra said standing to walk across the room. Her eyes focused on a box sitting in the corner. It was beautifully wrapped in red and gold paper, and on top of it sat an ordinary brown paper bag. She smiled a real smile as she reached for the paper bag opening it to reveal candy. A note on top said to save him some. She reached into the bag and plucked a handful of chocolates in her mouth.

"Is that whole bag full of candy?" She turned to smile at Aedion showing her red stained teeth. He just rolled his eyes.

Lysandra handed her the present next. Aelin could tell she was trying to hide her excitement. Aelin pulled the top off of the box to reveal the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was a stunning turquoise dress accented with gold to match her eyes no doubt. Laying on top of the dress was a note.

 _Put this on, and then come find me._

She starred at it, rereading it multiple times. What? Come find him?! She glanced up at Lysandra who was grinning like an idiot. "Surprise!"

Dorian, he was here, somewhere. She dropped the note and took of running. Behind her she heard Rowan and Aedion erupt with laughter and Lysandra yell for her to wait, but all she could think about was Dorian.

It was early in the morning and few were about, but the servants that she did pass either dropped whatever they were holding or just stopped and starred after her. She was following the pull of her magic, realizing it was leading her to the gardens. She stepped outside the cold nipping at her body causing her to shiver. Suddenly she realized that she was wearing practically nothing, but it didn't matter because standing there in front of her was Dorian. His face full of amusement as he took in her outfit or lack of one. She ran closing the distance between them as she leaped into his outstretched arms burying her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

"I'll have a word with the seamstress, I don't believe this is what I ordered." He lifted her chin upwards so that she was staring into his sapphire eyes. "I missed you" "I can see that" He smiled as he puled her closer bending his head to kiss her. Aelin ran her hands through his hair, as she pulled herself up wrapping her legs around his waist. Behind her someone cleared their throat. He pulled his mouth away from hers and reluctantly Aelin unwrapped her legs from around his waist. The whole time not taking her eyes off his, for fear that she was dreaming. "I should surprise you more often", he whispered in her ear. She blushed, all she could think about was wanting to drag him to her bedroom. As if he could read her thoughts Dorian smiled his teeth grazing her ear as he breathed, "Later."

He straightened and took something from the person behind her, she felt warm fabric being draped over her shoulders. A robe. Dorian kissed her on the forehead, his arms going to rest around her waist. "You better hurry and get dressed, or you'll be late for your own present". As if on cue she heard the sound of instruments warming up on the other side of the vine wall, an orchestra.

He laughed as confusion flooded her face. "You're not my present?" "I'm only one of your many presents. Don't worry though you can properly unwrap me later tonight, I'll wear a bow and everything." Aelin laughed. "Now hurry up you don't want to miss the performance!" She didn't want to leave him, "I'll be waiting right here" he said waiving somebody forward. She felt Lysandra link her arm through hers pulling her out of Dorian's embrace and towards her room.

Aelin couldn't contain the smile that was plastered on her face as Lysandra finished lacing up the back of her new dress. She stood looking out of her bedroom window taking in the stage and orchestra bellow. A play, but not just any play. She recognized performers from the Rifthold royal theater. The Kind of Adarlan had outdone himself. This was going to be the best birthday ever.


	2. Crowned Queen of Terrasan

Aelin laid in bed starring at the ceiling. Somewhere a clock chimed twice, the noise echoing through the vast darkness of her bedroom. Two o'clock in the morning. Today she would officially be crowned Queen of Terrasan. Groaning she rolled on to her side closing her eyes willing her mind to stop thinking so that she could get some sleep, but it didn't work. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? She had been acting Queen of Terrasan for over a year now. Had freed her people, resorted magic and defeated the Valg King. So why was the thought of a little ceremony keeping her awake at night. Suddenly she wished that Dorian had stayed the night with her. He had asked, but it wouldn't have been appropriate because the people of Terrasan were unaware of their relationship and it could be interpreted as a threat.

Sighing she sat up throwing the covers off of her as she swung her feet onto the floor. She stood crossing the room to grab a robe to cover her exposed body in the short silky nightgown she was wearing. Quietly she slipped out of her bedroom and into the hallway. The guards posted outside made to follow her, but she ordered them to remain at their post, stating that she needed a walk to clear her mind. They had obeyed, but she knew that as soon as she was out of sight that one of them would go wake up Rowan.

Aelin walked absent-mindedly allowing her feet to lead her through the marble halls, the floor cool against her bare skin. Her feet stopped before a wooden door and Aelin raised her eyes, realizing where she was. Two more guards were posted outside this door, and they mumbled a greeting. Aelin nodded her head, as she opened the door slipping inside. She didn't care what they thought anymore she needed to see him.

"Chaol, I don't care!" Aelin leaned against the wall letting the shadows conceal her. They hadn't noticed her come in. "You have to care Dorian! Don't you care about the fate of your country, of your people?" She inched forward, as much as she dared, she could see Dorian standing inches away from Chaol. He was furious. What were they fighting about at two in the morning?

Dorian lowered his voice, "We will not have this conversation anymore. Do you understand?" "It's not something that you can just sweep under the rug, and hope it never becomes a problem Dorian! You must have an heir or leave the fate of Adarlan to Holin!." Aelin's eyes widened, as a knot formed in her stomach. Chaol leaned back crossing his arms. Dorian looked like he was going to rip Chaol's head off.

Chaol sighed. "Dorian, I understand that you love her, I do. And if you were anybody else, but you're not." "Chaol.." Dorian warned. "No, Dorian listen. You yourself have said that she will never marry you, she won't link the two countries." "Chaol…" Aelin could feel the temperature dropping. "You can't spend the rest of your life being the Queen of Terrasan's whore!" Dorian swung and punched Chaol square in the face, sending Chaol stumbling backwards. Chaol straightened his fingers curled into a fist. "Get out"

Chaol turned and headed towards the door. As he walked closer Aelin could see the red mark on his cheek, it would bruise. He paused for a split second sending a glance in her direction before opening the door and leaving. As the door closed, Aelin stepped out of the shadows and walked silently across the room. Dorian was sitting on the sofa with his back to her, holding his head in his hands.

Without a word she bent over the back of the sofa wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed his cheek. Dorian placed his hand on her arm. They stayed like that in silence for a little over a minute before he grabbed her hand, pulling her around to sit in his lap. Aelin smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around her, his head nuzzling into her hair. "What brings the future Crowned Queen of Terrasan to the bed chambers of the Crowned King of Adarlan?" He breathed into her ear. "I couldn't sleep." Dorian nodded. Aelin turned to look at him, her fingers tracing the features of his handsome face. "And… I missed you." His sapphire eyes lit up as he leaned closer. "Oh really?What did you miss?" The corners of Dorian's mouth lifted as she leaned her body into him pushing him on to the sofa. "This" she whispered against his lips as she kissed him.

Three chimes echoed through the room. Aelin was laying next to Dorian on the sofa her head resting on his chest. She was trying to sleep, but her mind was racing. It was filled with anxiety of becoming Queen, but mostly she heard Chaol's voice over and over saying; _You must have an heir._ He was right, she held her breath trying to keep herself from crying. It didn't work. "Aelin?"

Dorian placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up ward so that he could see her. Tears were running down her cheeks. Alarm flooded his face as he squeezed her tighter his lips brushing her face, kissing away her tears. "What's wrong?" he stroked her hair as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. "Aelin?" "I never wanted to be queen" She finally whispered. "Even when I was little I used to argue with my father about it" she smiled at the memory. Lifting her head she met Dorian's eyes. They were full of concern. "There was only one time, I truly thought I could be happy as Queen, and it was a dream that would never come true… A dream in which the Crown Prince married an assassin." Dorian exhaled, pulling her closer to him. Tears were streaming down her face now. "Chaol was right" Dorian sat up abruptly forcing her to look at him. "You need an heir, and I…" Her voice trailed off she couldn't speak. "Forget what Chaol said" Aelin shook her head through ragged breaths she sobbed. "No, he was right. He was right…"

Dorian held her face in his hands. She could barely see him through the tears. "Aelin, you will be a wonderful leader of your people. The strong, powerful Queen that Terrasan needs now… and I….. I will continue to love you. Even when the world is a forgotten whisper of dust between the stars, I will love you. I don't need you to be my Queen… Aelin."

Pulling him into an embrace she sobbed into his neck. Just the thought of living her life without him broke her soul into a million pieces. They all could go to hell as far as she was concerned. "I will" she whispered against his skin. She felt Dorian still. "What?" "I will…one day… I will be your Queen Dorian, I will marry you" A calming peace suddenly came over her, all anxiety disappeared from her thoughts. She pulled back her head to look at him. Dorian was smiling. "On one condition" She raised her eyebrows. "Terrasan remains its own independent country." Aelin beamed at him. She didn't know how they would make it work and didn't care. All she cared about was how Dorian made her feel and the thought of spending everyday for the rest of her life with him was euphoric.


	3. A Royal Ball

Aelin took another sip of wine as she stood listing to some Lord from Melisande ramble on about something that she didn't particularly care about, trying her best to sound interested. She looked past him at the ballroom filled with people laughing and dancing, wishing she could join them. Sighing she took another sip of wine. Tonight's ball was to celebrate Dorian's official coronation as King of Adarlan. She had been looking forward to it all week, but now wondered at what time it would be acceptable for her to leave. The entire night had been spent cornered by different Lords and Ladies all eager to chat with the mysterious new Queen of Terrasan. In fact she had been standing in the same spot for the past three hours.

She fiddled with the cloth of her gown that had been specially ordered just for this occasion, it was a beautiful shade of red accented with gold lace that hugged her body modestly, but enough to draw attention. It now seemed like an enormous waste, though it had been worth it to see Dorian's eyes light up as she walked down the stairs. Her gaze traveled over to where the King of Adarlan stood across the room also suffocated by Lords, at least he was as miserable as she was. Beside her Rowan cleared his throat, Aelin turned her attention back to the conversation at hand, the Lord having finished whatever he was talking about was now saying his goodbyes. Thank goodness, Aelin thought as she nodded her head and smiled.

Once her and Rowan where alone she let out a groan as she rolled her neck, allowing her posture to slump slightly. "They look happy don't they?" Rowan followed her stare to Aedion and Lysandra who had spent the evening dancing together. He smiled, "Yes they do." "Hmm" Aelin tapped her foot, "I want to dance." Rowan looked at her, "Queens don't dance." Aelin rolled her eyes, "Well perhaps they should!" Rowan just glared at her, she sighed as she finished her glass of wine. He was right it was improper for a Queen to dance at a Royal ball, especially if she wasn't hosting it.

Handing Rowan her empty glass she signaled she would like another. She could tell he was about to lecture her on how much wine a Queen should consume so she growled at him. Rowan smiled, shaking his head as he retrieved her another glass.

Another hour passed like this. Talking to more people who's names she wouldn't remember and drinking wine. Aelin became aware that her words were starting to slur together slightly so she took to just nodding and smiling. No one seemed to mind. She was about to declare to Rowan that they were going to call it a night when she noticed the King of Adarlan approaching. Gods he was so handsome.

She bit her lip as he took her hand and kissed it. A gesture of friendship to anyone who was watching, but his cold lips brushing her skin sent a pulse of electricity through her entire body. Dorian lifted his sapphire eyes to hers, "How is the Queen of Terrasen enjoying the ball?" "The Queen of Terrasen shall die of boredom." Aelin answered as she crossed her arms in front of her. Dorian raised his eyebrows at Rowan, obviously picking up on her slightly slurred speech, but she didn't care. "Well we can't have that, hmm perhaps the Queen would like to dance?" Dorian offered her his arm. "Queens don't dance." Aelin mumbled as she took another sip of wine. Dorian took the glass out of her hand, giving it to Rowan as he shrugged his shoulders. "Neither do Kings." Aelin smiled truly for the first time tonight linking her arm through his as he led her onto the dance floor.

People moved out of their way stopping to stare and whisper as Dorian pulled her into his arms. Her feet felt extremely light beneath her as he guided her around the ballroom floor. He laughed as she moved her body just slightly closer to him, his hand tightening it's grip on her waist. It could have been the wine, but she didn't care what the people who starred at them thought. She could feel Aedion and Rowan's eyes watching her cautiously. Aedion especially was against her making her relationship with the King of Adarlan public knowledge for now anyways, but right now she didn't care about all the stupid politics. She was lost in the sapphire eyes of her mate as he twirled her around the floor song after song.

Her eyes were growing heavy and she found herself leaning into Dorian's arms resting her head on his shoulder. He shook her hand, and she jumped righting herself, keeping her eyes closed the wine draining her energy. "We should get you to bed". Dorian whispered in her ear. "Hmm". Aelin shook her head she wasn't ready for bed yet, "A walk" He smiled, "Okay, a walk. I'll meet you in the gardens."

Aelin walked through the gardens with the King of Adarlan, they were not entirely alone though. Chaol followed about fifty feet behind them, he was trying to give them some privacy, but it wasn't enough. "Let's ditch Chaol" she breathed into Dorian's shoulder. Without giving him a chance to reply Aelin kicked off her heels, lifted her dress and took off running. She looked over her shoulder to see shock plastered over Dorian's face as he ran after her, and Chaol cursing in the distance.

Aelin rounded a corner and hid behind a tall hedge grabbing the collar of Dorian's shirt as he ran by shoving him into the hedge she clamped her hand over his mouth motioning for him to stay quiet as Chaol sprinted past just seconds later. Aelin smiled now they were alone. A part of her wanted to rip the King's clothes off right here in the gardens and show him just how much she had missed him, but that was too risky. So was either of them visiting the others rooms. With so many visitors it was bound to be noticed by somebody.

Dorian interrupted her thoughts as his lips brushed against her neck, Aelin shivered. His lips moved up her neck along her jawline his teeth grazing against her ear, as he breathed "I missed you." Aelin grabbed his head pressing his lips firmly against hers. His cool breath filled her lungs as she kissed him deeply. She wanted more, she wanted him. Dorian growled against her lips as bit her the taste of blood fillers her mouth as he pulled her body closer. His hands running up and down her body. Footsteps sounded near by, with great effort Aelin pulled her lips away from Dorian's. He continued to leave a trail of frozen kisses against her neck, still holding her close. "Someone's coming" Aelin breathed. Dorian's teeth grazed against her skin, "I don't care". Aelin pulled away, Dorian narrowed his eyes at her, it was one of the few things that they ever fought about. The footsteps grew louder, Aelin sighed as Chaol came into view. One look at his face let her know that he was not amused by her little game.

"Very impressive Chaol, I was only out of sight for a few minutes. I've never felt safer than when you're around." Dorian joked as he punched Chaol in the shoulder. Chaol rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I didn't particularly enjoy that cardio I ate too much cake." Chaol held out her golden heels, Aelin yanked them out of his hand, "Thanks" she mumbled as she slipped them back on. "Shall we continue our walk?" Dorian asked rather coldly, as he offered her his arm. She nodded linking her arm through his offering him a smile which he didn't return. Aelin sighed through her nose, "Can we not do this tonight" she whispered as they continued walking through the gardens, Chaol just a few paces behind them this time. Dorian's fingers curled into a fist. "Aelin.. I love you. I will always love you, and I love you right now. There are already rumors, everyone in Adarlan pretty much knows how I feel about you, I don't hide my affections." he stopped walking letting go of her arm, his arms spread out wide. "What more do you want from me Aelin? I know that this is what you and your court have decided, but I can't keep pretending like you don't mean the world to me. When you mean everything." He was practically shouting now. She reached out to grab his arm, but he pulled away shaking his head. "Dorian…" The coldness in his sapphire eyes melted slightly as he sighed. "I'm sorry" she mumbled, his hand grazed her cheek wiping away a tear that she hadn't even realized was there. He pulled her into his arms holding her tight. "I'm going to go talk with Aedion and Rowan now, and then I expect to see you tonight" he whispered in her ear. She raised her eyebrows at him as he kissed her forehead and walked towards the castle. Leaving her and Chaol staring after him. "Chaol would you mind escorting me back to my room?" "Um… sure… of course" he stuttered.

The fire felt wonderful warming her bare skin as she sat in front of the fireplace in one of her lace night gowns reading. Out of the corner of her eye, Aelin glimpsed the tapestry move slightly. She smiled, as strong cool arms wrapped around her waist lifting her from the floor and carried her to the bed. "Hmm… very inventive your majesty you get two points for creativity." "Aelin… stop talking" he breathed against her lips.


	4. Not Hungry

Sighing Aelin sat down at the table for breakfast. She felt the eyes of every member of her court on her, watching her. She had grown used to it over the past nine months, but with Dorian back in Adarlan they watched her like she might break any day. Aelin reached for the pitcher of Juice, her arms falling just short because her belly was in the way. "Allow me" Aedion said getting up to pour her juice. Aelin would have fought him in the past. She was pregnant not an invalid, but she had long since given up on that. Not to mention she was extremely tired. She hadn't been sleeping well since Doiran left a few weeks ago. Come to think of it, she hadn't really eaten much since then either. Aelin nodded her thanks to Aedion as she took a sip of her juice. She made a face. "Is there something wrong with the juice?" Lysandra asked as she sniffed her own glass. Aelin pushed her glass away, she felt nauseous as she shook her head.

Rowan reached out and squeezed her hand in his. "You should eat something Fireheart." Of course Rowan had noticed her decline in food consumption. Sighing Aelin looked at her plate, the bread seemed like the safest option picking it up she brought it to her mouth cautiously taking a bite. A mistake. Aelin cupped her hand in front of her mouth as she ran to the nearest trash can and vomited. She stood wiping her mouth her hand going to rest absent-mindedly on her stomach. She felt the baby kick and smiled as she remembered how excited Dorian had been the first time he felt it.

"Are you okay?" Should I get Yryene?" Lysandra asked as she linked her arm through hers. "No I'm fine." Lysandra nodded.

"There is a council meeting today, but I could take your place if you need to rest." Aelin glared at Aedion. "It was just an idea." he mumbled. The last thing Aelin wanted to do was to appear weak, she was most definitely going to the council meeting. She excused herself to get dressed, she was hoping for some alone time before the meeting but Lysandra walked with her.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Aelin knew she meant without being sick. "Last night I had a snack before bed" she lied. The truth was she didn't know, the thought of food made her nauseous and anytime she did try to eat she immediately regretted it. It had been a few days probably, at least. Lysandra grabbed her arm causing her to stop suddenly the motion made her dizzy but she quickly regained her composure. "You would tell me if you needed something, right?" Aelin smiled "Of course". Lysandra nodded before leaving to get ready herself.

Aelin walked beside Rowan as they made their way to the throne room. She was so tired, her head felt a little dizzy, and her feet hurt and they still had a ways to go. Aelin pushed those feelings aside as she kept walking. She saw Rowan glance down at her from the corner of his eye, "Fireheart, is everything okay?" What was with everyone asking her that today?! No, everything was not okay she was nine months pregnant she couldn't sleep and her mate was gone. "Of course, Rowan" she said as she smiled at him, but she knew he didn't buy it. He nodded his head anyways, they continued walking in silence. Suddenly Aelin felt like she was going to be sick again, sweat coated her body while blackness creeped at the edges of her vision. She was going to faint. Reaching out she grabbed Rowan's arm the last thing she saw was his face full of concern then darkness.

"What happened?" Lysandara demanded. "I don't know she was fine, and then she just fainted." Rowan answered his voice laced with concern as he held Aelin's limp body. "I found Yryene!" Aedion shouted as he ran down the hall. "Step back, give her some room!" Yryene shouted shoving through the crowd of people who had gathered concerned about their Queen, and possible heir.

"We need to move her, somewhere more private." Yryene whispered in Rowan's ear. Nodding Rowan stood scooping Aelin into his arms as he followed Yryene back to Aelin's quarters. Rowan placed her gently on the bed. Yryene sat beside her pulling an amplifier out of her bag, she lifted Aelin's dress so that her stomach was exposed placing it against her belly.

"Is the baby, is it…" Rowan stumbled over his words. "The baby is fine, I can hear a strong heart beat." Lysandra let out a loud sigh of relief as she bent forward stroking Aelin's hair. "Why did she faint?" Yryene shrugged her shoulders. "Her body appears to be in a weakened state right now, I'll need to watch her closely." Lysandra nodded.

Rowan grabbed her hand squeezing it. "She will be fine, but when she awakes I would like to assess her." "Thank you" Rowan said, as he tightened the grip on his Queens hand. Yryene made to leave, but stopped as Aelin's eyes flew open.

Her vision was fuzzy but she could see Rowan, Yryene, Lysandra and Aedion all huddled around her. She shook her head trying to clear her vision, instead it made her nauseous. Aelin leaned onto her side and vomited all over Aedion, it was mostly blood. "Oh Gross!" Aedion screamed as he backed away from the bed. She felt cool hands around her face, pulling her hair out of the way. "That can't be good, right?" A woman asked from beside her, Lysandra. Yryene shook her head as she scrummaged through her medical bag looking for something.

Tears streamed down Aelin's face, as she started to cry uncontrollably. Worry flooded Rowan's normally controlled features. "Fireheart, it's okay". Aelin glanced around the room, "Dorian" she whispered her throat dry. Rowan squeezed her hand again, she looked at him. "Dorian is in Adarlan right now, Fireheart." No, Aelin tried to sit up but was met with resistance as Yreyne and Rowan held her down. "You need rest"

"Dorian, I need Dorian, I need him!" Aelin cried as she thrashed against them. Rowan grabbed her pulling her into his strong arms, as he tried to comfort her. Lysandra and Aedion stood gaping not knowing what to do as Aelin screamed Dorian's name over and over into Rowan's chest. "We will have to sedate her, she is putting the baby into distress." She felt Rowan nod followed by a needle in her arm then the darkness consumed her again.

Aelin moved she felt sheets against her body, she was in bed. She reached her arm across the bed looking for her mate. Her arm brushed against someone, but it wasn't Dorian. Her eyes flew open. Lysandra was laying in bed beside her asleep. Aelin rolled to sit up, her pregnant belly making it difficult to move. Glancing around the room she saw Rowan sleeping in an armchair nearby. She reached out to touch his hand. His eyes flew open. She smiled at him but his face remained full of concern as he stood. "I'm going to get Yryene" he mumbled as he left the room.

Aelin stretched, swinging her legs off the bed she stood and walked across the room to Dorian's bookcase. Her fingers ran along the spine of the leather books, as she read the titles. She grabbed his favorite book, deciding that perhaps reading it would make missing him a little less painful. Pain surged through her. She screamed dropping the book. Lysandra sprang up and ran over to her. "Aelin what's wrong? You shouldn't be out of bed!" Lysandra helped her over to the bed as the pain pulsed through her again. Labor pains, she was in labor. She laid down on the bed, Lysandra propped her feet up on pillows after handing her a glass of water.

Rowan and Yryene entered the room soon after, and Rowan narrowed his eyes at her. "You were supposed to stay in bed" "I didn't know". HIs eyes softened as he held her hand. Yryene assessed her, the pain subsided coming further apart. "You were definitely having contractions, but resting seemed to stop the progression of labor for now. You will need to be on bed rest for the next few days, or until the baby comes. It will be soon." Aelin let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Dorian, we should send word" "He should be on his way here right now from Adarlan." Aelin looked at him confused. Lysandra stepped forward sitting on the bed next to her.

"Aelin, we had to sedate you because you were screaming for him, Aedion left right away with Astrin that was a few days ago so he should be here any minute" Aelin stared at her shocked, she didn't remember any of that.

"You should eat something." Yryene said from across the room. Aelin's stomach tossed at the thought of food. She shook her head, she was not hungry. "Try to get her to eat something" she said to Rowan, "I'll be back in an hour to check on her".

Rowan started fussing at her about eating, apparently she had been out of it for the past two days. She lamented and said that she could maybe eat some soup, and he had left to go get her some. Aelin leaned her head back against the pillow, she still felt dizzy and tired she was so tired. She closed her eyes. "Aelin, do you want to drink this ginger tonic?" Lysandra asked from beside her. "Hmm" "Aelin…" She tried to will herself to stay awake, but her mind wondered and dreamed.

Her eyes flew open, the room was dark except for the firelight. Her hand rested on top of her stomach and the baby kicked it. She could hear voices talking in the next room they were mumbled she couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew who it was. Rowan, Aedion, Chaol and Dorian. She sat up. "Dorian" she whispered, her voice raspy and weak. She called his name again louder this time. The door to the common room opened as Dorian entered his face full of worry as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head. She couldn't hold it together anymore she cried into his chest. He sat there holding her mumbling words of comfort as she soaked his shirt with her tears.

After a few minutes Aelin looked into his face, his eyes asking what was wrong. She was so weak, her head felt dizzy again. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Aelin.." she tried to respond, but couldn't will her mouth to work. Nausea hit her again, a groan escaped her lips as a blood tinged liquid poured out of her mouth all over herself and Dorian. His grip tightened as he mumbled a slew of curses. "Chaol! Rowan! Someone get Yryene now!"

Chaol bursted into the room followed by Rowan as Aedion ran for the healer. Rowan surveyed the scene, ran into the bathing room to grab a water basin and towel. Chaol stayed in the back near the door looking like he was going to be sick any minute.

Rowan offered Dorian a towel, but he shook his head. "I'm okay" Rowan nodded. "This happened a few days ago, Yryene thinks the blood color is because she hasn't eaten anything in days. She has a ginger tonic to give her but we haven't had a chance yet, because she well you know went into hysterics and then back to sleep…" His voice trailed off as Yryene and Aedion came bursting through the door.

"Your Majesty, I'll need your help in getting her to drink this" she commanded as she pulled a tonic out of her bag and handed it to him. Dorian nodded pulling away from Aelin enough that he could see her face. Her eyes were closed, but tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Aelin…" She didn't move. "Aelin… love, can you open your eyes for me?" Her eyes flickered open slightly, he kissed her forehead. "This is some medicine that will help, it's important that you drink it." Aelin shook her head, the thought of drinking anything made her sick.

Dorian sighed, "Aelin, please sweetheart" She caught the hint of desperation in his voice, and looked up into his sapphire eyes that were filled with concern, then at the little vial of medicine in his hand. She reached her hand out to grab the vial, but her arm fell like a dead weight, she didn't have the strength. Dorian placed the vial in her hand, as he helped her raise it to her mouth. It tasted terrible, that was the last thing she remembered.

Gnawing hunger caused Aelin to jerk awake. Cool strong hands tightened their grip around her. Cool strong hands tightened their grip around her. "What is it, what's wrong?" Shaking her head she met the stare of her mate. His hair was untidy, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept in a while, she noticed that his shirt was stained with dried blood and she vaguely remembered that being her fault. Aelin looked around the room, it was still dark out, a smile formed on her lips as she took in the sight of Lysandra and Aedion curled together at the foot of her bed, Rowan sleeping on the cough and Chaol pacing in front of the fireplace. "Aelin…" "I'm hungry" her voice was small and weak, she hated it, but Dorian's face erupted with happiness as he kissed her. "What would you like?" Chaol had walked over to them making sure she was okay. A sheepish grin spread across her face "Chocolate Cake" she whispered. Chaol rolled his eyes, Dorian laughed.


	5. Are you happy?

Dorian was trying his best to keep his face neutral so as to not cause alarm as he watched Aelin excuse herself from the meeting. She had left so suddenly that he knew something was wrong. Rowan had quickly followed her, and Dorian tried to let that thought comfort him. Beside him Chaol cleared his throat, "What do you think your Highness?" Dorian realized that they were all waiting on an answer from him. He turned to look at the Prince of Eyllwe, Nehemiah's brother. "I'm sorry, will you please excuse me". He felt the sharp inhale of every council member in the room. "Of course, we will resume when the Queen is well." Dorian nodded his thanks as he left, Chaol not far behind him.

He followed the pull of his magic allowing it to lead him to her. "What was that all about?" Chaol asked as they walked side by side through the stone halls. "I don't know" Dorian snapped. He was doing a horrible job at hiding his concern. Chaol reached out grabbing his arm to slow his stride, as he mumbled good afternoon to some court ladies who were huddled together in the hall. Dorian sighed through his nose his fingers curling into a fist, as he slowed to a comfortable walking pace that wouldn't draw attention. "I'm sure it's nothing" Chaol whispered. Dorian nodded, but couldn't find comfort in his friend's words. "Do you feel anything, you know with the bond?" Dorian shook his head. "Well then that's a good thing right?" Dorian didn't answer as he turned opening a door to the servants pathway. It was the fastest route, plus he could walk or run as fast as he wanted. Chaol looked over his shoulder, when he was sure nobody was paying attention to them he sighed and followed him through the door.

Upon opening the door to their tower he found Rowan pacing across the floor. "Where is she?" He pointed towards the bathing room, Dorian crossed the room pushing the door open. He looked in and saw Aelin sitting on the floor her head bent over the toilet. A sigh escaped his lips, she was just sick. He stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Aelin.." Bending down to embrace her, he held her hair out of her face, as she once again vomited. When she had finished she leaned against him closing her eyes. He raised his hand to her forehead, she didn't feel warm. Aelin grabbed his hand and turned to face him. She looked so weak and pale. "You should have stayed and finished the negotiations". Dorian tightened his grip around her waist. "The Prince understood… I'll send for a healer" "No, I'll be okay" Aelin protested, but Dorian ignored her and called through the door for Chaol to get Yryene. Aelin rested her head on his shoulder as he lifted her into his arms carrying her out of the bathing room to the sofa.

"How is she?" Rowan asked. Aelin narrowed her eyes at them. "I'm fine! You overprotective ma…." She clasped her hand over her mouth as she bent forward holding her stomach. Dorian grabbed a water basin from nearby and held Aelin's hair as she vomited once more. Rowan glared at her as Dorian pulled up a chair so that he could sit beside her and hold her hand.

Before Chaol returned Aelin had been sick three more times. Dorian continued holding her hand, his thumb softly stroking her skin. She was resting now, her eyes closed. She looked terrible. Yryene quickly walked over to her shoving Dorian out of the way stating that she needed space. Dorian was forced to release his hold of Aelin's hand, as he did she called out for him tears streaming down her face. Anger pulsed through him. He went to take a step forward, but strong hands gripped his shoulders holding him back. "Let her do her job" Rowan retorted. Dorian crossed his arms briefly debating severing Rowan's arm with a blade of ice. Sighing through his nose, he shrugged out of Rowan's grasp and started pacing.

He watched as Yryene assessed her, then started pulling things out of her bag. She pricked Aelin's finger, letting the blood drip into a bowel filled with powder. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "Just a harmless test your majesty". He growled, Chaol grabbed his arm and hauled him across the room. "Calm down! You getting upset isn't helping" Dorian glared at him and Chaol just rolled his eyes releasing his arm. He was over reacting, he knew it, but he didn't care. Chaol didn't understand what the mate bond does to you.

Dorian stalked back across the room, placing his hand on Aelin's head as he glared at Yryene. "Well, what do you think is wrong with her?" He watched as Yryene hesitated glancing around the room at Rowan and Chaol. He understood. "We are all family here" he barked at her, instantly regretting his harsh tone he apologized. Dorian stared at Yryene waiting. "You might want to sit" Dorian remained standing."Is it bad" Aelin asked her voice weak. Yryene shook her head and a smile formed on her lips. "Her majesty is with child" He couldn't think, couldn't process. Aelin was….. pregnant.

Dorian sat down next to her pulling her into his lap holding her. His hand going to rest on her stomach. Aelin looked up at him tears running down her face. "Are you happy?" Dorian nuzzled his face into her hair, "Aelin, this is the best day of my life" she broke down crying as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	6. Comforting a Fried (PART 1)

_*****DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE PRO ROWAELIN***** This follows current Cannon, set after EOS. This is my what would happen if Rowan were to die fic. It will be released in three parts. Here Dorian and Manon are still technically together... Enjoy!_

(Dorian's POV)

Dorian ran his fingers through his hair, as he raised his hand to knock on the door in front of him. Losing courage he flattened his palm against the wood surface while resting his forehead against its cool rough surface. Behind him Aedion nudged his shoulder. Dorian raised his eyes to meet the defeated stare of his friends cousin, the Wolf of the North. Sighing Dorian straightened, took a deep breath and… knocked.

He waited ten seconds, nothing happened, so he knocked again. Still silence remained on the other side of the door. "Should I just go in?" Aedion shrugged, stepping forward. "Aelin, I have Dorian here with me. He arrived this afternoon." Silence. Aedion gestured for him to say something. He starred back at the door. For the first time in his life he was utterly speechless. Aedion elbowed him in the ribs. "Uhh…." he coughed. "Hi Aelin" Really? Hi thats what he had to say right now…. stupid. He inhaled a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. He had to be strong. She would be strong for him. "Aelin, I'm coming in okay. I didn't travel all this way to stare at your door. As beautiful as the Terrasen carpentry is." There was still no answer, so he turned the knob and stepped inside.

The room was dark, and cold. Aelin's heavy curtains pulled shut blocking any light from the sun. The only light in the room came from the dimly glowing embers in the fireplace. With half a thought Dorian set the embers into full blaze, and surveyed the Queen of Terrasen's chambers. He was in the drawing room. In front of him near the fire was a plush couch with stacks of books scattered about it on the floor. Aelin's reading spot. A smile formed at his lips, but quickly vanished as he remembered why he was here. There were three doors off this main room, one of which would be the Queens bedroom.

He called out her name, but again received no answer. Sighing he walked to the stack of books, and randomly picked up the one closest to him. Not bothering to read the title he walked towards the door that he guessed would be the bedroom, and paused just before opening the door. He still didn't know what to say to her. What did you say to someone who had lost their mate? Dorian shook his head to clear his thoughts as he opened the door.

This room was just as dark, and cold as the last, but on the enormous bed was a ball shaped mass underneath a pile of blankets. Dorian crossed the room, and pulled back the curtains letting the sunlight spill into the room. The mass didn't stir.

He stood there for what felt like eternity, trying to decide what to do. What could he say to her that others had not? His footsteps were the only sound as he made his way closer to the small mass in the middle of the bed.

(Aelin's POV)

The bed dipped downwards behind her, and she could make out the sounds of shoes being untied and slipped off onto the plush carpet. Aelin pulled her knees closer to her face as the mattress groaned with the weight from her visiter as they made themselves comfortable on their bed. She didn't care who it was. Didn't care who had come to check on her this time. She knew who it wasn't and that's all that mattered.

A familiar voice filled the room, saying familiar words. Her mind supplied the source. It was one of her favorite books a story about revenge and love. She listened to the words, letting her mind form pictures to accompany them, and for the first time in months she thought of something other than his death.

(Dorian POV)

Glancing up from the book in his hands he surveyed the room. The sun was setting outside, the dim light making it harder to read. He knew this story by heart, he had read it at least a dozen times, but his voice was starting to become hoarse from hours spent reading aloud. Sighing Dorian closed the book and placed it on the nightstand near by.

The mass of blankets located a few feet to his left stirred. It was the first movement he had noticed out of the half day he had spent in here.

Reaching his hand across the mattress, he grabbed onto the pile of blankets tugging downward slightly so that they would fall back to reveal the occupant beneath. Lying just a few feet away from him was the Queen of Terrasen. She was deathly pale, skin and bones, her spine painfully visible through her silk night gown. Dark circles had taken root underneath her eyes, her cheeks raw from the shedding of many tears.

Giving her his signature Dorian smile he squeezed her cool hand, and after what seemed like an eternity watched as her fingers tightened their grip around his.

"I'm here for you, Aelin. I want you to know that. But I'm not going to sit by and watch you throw yourself away. He wouldn't have wanted that." She flinched slightly at the mention of her mate, but she needed to hear this needed to know that he would not coddle her, but he was here to save her. To save her from herself.

Leaning closer to her face he sent a cool breeze to blow her hair out of her eyes, while simultaneously using his magic hands to yank all of the covers off the bed leaving her completely exposed. The only response he received was Aeiln pulling her knees closer to her chest. No fight. There was no fight left in her.

Using his magic he started drawing a bath in the adjoining bathing chamber. The sound of water seemed to startle her causing her to jump slightly, eyes raising to meet his gaze.

"There are two options your majesty, but both end with you soaking in the tub." When she didn't respond he continued. "Option one is you willingly walk to the bathing room on your own and take a bath. Option two is that I make you" He added with a magic hand pulling her chin upwards to look at him. Still she remained motionless. Smiling broadly Dorian bent down to pick up the Queen, trying not to think about how much lighter she felt from the last time he had held her in his arms, or of the assassin he had rescued from Endovier. She had come too far to be broken like that again.


	7. The Party

_This is something I started writing Pre EOS and just decided to go ahead and post it... Enjoy!_

Aelin scanned the crowd looking for a familiar figure amongst the masked faces. This party was insane! The music was like nothing she had ever heard, people were dancing everywhere, and not the waltz. Aelin smiled. She had been to crazier parties as in Rifthold years ago. This party lacked only in that there were no scantly dressed women swinging from the ceiling, at least not yet.

Adjusting the mask on her face, so that she could see better, Aelin started her descent down the staircase into the wildness bellow. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that hugged tight to her body showing off every curve. The back of the dress was open revealing her scared and tattooed skin. On her face she wore a mask made of gold colored lace accented with rubies.

Lysandra walked next to her down the marble staircase. She was wearing a beautiful shade of yellow, with a black mask. As they approached the bottom of the staircase, two men made their way through the crowd. The shorter one offered her his arm. He was dressed in all black, with a silver mask covering most of his handsome face. Aelin starred into his eyes, his sapphire eyes. Smiling she took his arm as he wrapped his hand around her waist and handed her a glass of wine. As she raised the glass to her lips the King of Adarlan whispered in her ear, "You look stunning." His breath was warm against her skin and sent a chill down her spine. Just being this close to him was intoxicating.

He lead her towards the dance floor the whole time his hand caressing the bare skin of her back. Aelin looked around, nobody paid them any attention. Tonight they were two masked faces in a crowd. Tonight they could be themselves. She spotted a hawk sitting on a window ledge of the upper level, and smiled.

When she had finished her first glass of wine, Dorian promptly handed her a new one as they joined the dancers. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as their hips swayed to the upbeat music. "Try to keep up", she yelled at him above the music. "Oh, I will most definitely try".

Chaol stood near the food table, slowly eating a piece of cake as he kept watch. The mask was starting to get on his nerves, and he fought the urge to take it off so he could wipe the sweat off his face. Rowan was still keeping watch from above. Sighing he turned his attention back to the dance floor. He couldn't believe he had let Dorian talk him into this. It was too dangerous. The King was currently still dancing with Aelin. Near them Lysandra was dancing alone, having just as much fun. She had tried multiple times to get him to dance with her, but he needed to be on his guard.

Turning his attention back to Dorian and Aelin, Chaol couldn't help but smile. They were having a blast. Chaol didn't think they had stopped smiling for a second since they got here. They were also both extremely wasted. That fact, made him uneasy but nobody seemed to be paying any attention to them, they were just an ordinary couple enjoying the party.

Aelin was so hot, sweat was running down her body as she closed her eyes letting the music consume her as she rolled her hips against Dorian's body. She was lost in the moment. The coolness of Dorian's lips against her neck, caused a groan to escape her mouth. It felt so good. Spinning so that she was facing him, Aelin grabbed his face pressing her lips firmly against his, as she kissed him deeply. She wanted more, she wanted him.

Dorian growled against her lips as he bit her, the taste of blood filled her mouth as he pulled her body closer to his. His hands inched up her inner thigh. Aelin gasped opening her eyes, the room spun around them. Remembering where they were she pulled away. She could see the twinkle in his sapphire eyes under the mask. Aelin smiled as she glanced around her, nobody seemed to notice or care how much or where they touched each other. Laughing she laced her fingers together behind Dorian's head, touching her forehead to his. This was the best night of her life. Dorian stroked her lips with his thumb. Aelin met his wild stare, they were both so drunk. She couldn't will her brain to think correctly anymore and she wondered if Dorian still could. His hand cupped her chin pulling her mouth to his.

Somewhere a clock chimed 3 AM, and the party was still going strong. Chaol decided it was time to go as he walked over to Dorian and cleared his throat. The King glanced up from Aelin's neck. "Chaol!" He bellowed the scent of wine hitting him in the face. Chaol glanced him over, it had been years since he had seen Dorian this intoxicated. Aelin stopped dancing and fell forward into his arms leaning against him for support. "When dids you get here?" She breathed in his face. Oh gods.

Aelin lauged as she fell back into Dorian's arms. "Chaol! You know, that's a funny name. Chaol, Chaol, Chaol." Dorian chuckled.

"I think we should leave soon"

"Leave? You just got here!" Aelin screamed at Chaol.

Dorian pulled away, to talk more with Chaol. Aelin studied him. She wanted to rip the mask off of his face, followed by his pants. Or perhaps the pants first.

Dorian pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "Do you want to leave?" "I want yous" Aelin slurred, her hands going to pull at his belt. "I'll take that as a yes". Dorian smiled placing a swift kiss on her lips.

Looking past her, he pointed at a woman in yellow who was dancing. "She's beautiful" The words spilled out of her mouth before she could even process them. Dorian laughed. "Yes she is, can you go tell her were leaving."

Aelin spun around, "Were leaving, why?" "Do you want to stay?" Dorian asked as he stepped closer kissing her, she opened her mouth slowly kissing him back. He tried to pull away but she didn't let him as she kissed him deeper. Grabbing her hair he pulled her head back. "Aelin do you want to stay?" Her eyes were closed still thinking about kissing him, "Hmm?" Dorian laughed, "Go tell Lysandra were leaving."

Aelin stumbled through the crowd of people willing her body to stay upright as she made her way to Lysandra. She saw her approaching and came to meet her, wrapping her arm through hers to steady her. "You're drunk!" Lysandra taunted. Aelin laughed as she leaned in closer to Lysandra, she loved her friend. "I love you" she yelled as she kissed her cheek. "I love you too, where's Dorian?" Aelin looked up and pointed "There!" Sure enough Dorian was walking through the crowd followed by Chaol. Aelin made a move towards him, but almost fell, Dorian grabbed her arm to keep her from collapsing to the floor.

"Gods she's sloshed." Chaol grumbled. "Aren't we all!" Lysandra beamed. Chaol just rolled his eyes, "Lets go."

"Not until you dance with me Westfall" Lysandra hissed. "Very funny" "Oh I'm serous". Lysandra started dancing. Chaol crossed his arms in front of his chest, turning his head towards Dorian. "Lets go" he barked. Aelin felt Dorian's head nuzzle against her neck as his arms tightened around her waist.

"You heard the lady, Chaol" "Come on Chaol stop being such a stiff and dance with us!" Aelin slurred. Lysandra danced closer to Chaol, rubbing her body against his. Laughing Aelin pulled Dorian forward so that they too were dancing against Chaol. He didn't move a muscle, just stood and glared.

At the end of the song Lysandra wrapped her arms around Chaol's neck and kissed him on the lips. Chaol tried to pull away, Dorian laughed. Lysandra winked at him, "Loosen up and have some fun, Westfall!" She yelled as she backed away from him continuing to dance. Aelin deciding that she wanted to be with her friend, ran over to join her. Her head spun as she danced. Her thoughts traveled toward the party in Rifthold when she had danced for hours while Sam watched. Sam. Her Sam.

A waiter passed carrying a tray of wine glasses. Aelin grabbed two that she quickly downed to drown the memory.

Dorian watched Aelin dance as the room spun around her. He felt like he was spinning. Sticking out his hand he grabbed Chaol's shoulder to steady himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chaol turn to look at him.

"You okay?" Dorian barely registered the question, but managed to shake his head. He was too hot. Chaol stopped him from grabbing his mask. "Hot", he breathed. Chaol understood and yelled at Lysandra that they were leaving. He grabbed him by the the arm and started leading him toward an open window. Dorian tried walking behind him, but couldn't will his legs forward, Chaol wrapped his arm around him and he leaned against him to stay upright.

The music consumed her being, that's all there was as she danced. Sweat pouring down her face. She didn't know where she was just that she didn't want to leave.

A hand grabbed at her shoulder, opening her eyes the image in front of her blurred. She couldn't see straight. "Aelin we're leaving. Dorian is with Chaol by the door". Aelin yanked her shoulder out of the woman's grip, sending her stumbling backwards slightly.

"Don't touch me!" The woman just stared at her, "Aelin…" Did she know her? The woman reached for her arm again, but Aelin shoved her away.

"Is this woman bothering you?" A man asked from beside her. Was she? Aelin couldn't remember. The woman stared at the guy yelling at him to buzz off. "I will when the lady let's me know you not bothering her." The woman swirled in front of her as Aelin tried to place her face.

Two men suddenly appeared beside her. "Leave the ladies alone," the taller one said as the other reached for her. Aelin tried to yank her hand away, but his grip tightened around her wrist. "Aelin?" She looked up into his eyes, they were the color of sapphires so familiar like she had spent hours looking at them. Then she remembered, where she was, and started laughing.

"She's pretty bad off" Lysandra whispered close to her ear. Aelin raised a hand to swat at her. "Let's go" Dorian breathed. Aelin linked arms with Dorian and Lysandra as they made their way towards the door.


	8. Comforting a Friend (PART 2)

(Dorian POV)

He gently lowered Aelin into the steaming warm water, still wearing her nightgown. The tub was adorned with an assortment of decorated glass vials containing all different scents and soaps. Grabbing the bottle marked lavender, Dorian made to start washing her hair, when small fingers wrapped around his wrists stopping him. Turning to glare at him out of the corner of her eyes, she spoke.

"I am perfectly capable of washing my own hair, Dorian." Her voice was softer than normal, but he could see her there, buried beneath her grief.

"Of course, you are. I just enjoy the smell of lavender." Winking he handed the little bottle of soap to her. Suddenly very aware of how see through her silk nightgown had become in the warm water, Dorian abruptly stood to take his leave.

"Um, I'll be right outside if you need anything." He said as he nearly sprinted out the door.

While Aelin bathed Dorian took it upon himself to send for two Chocolate cakes, candy, and many bottles of wine. He had just finished setting up a small picnic of sorts on the floor in front of the fireplace, near Aelin's reading couch when he heard the bedroom door creak open. The Queen of Terrasen was standing in the doorway wearing a robe with her wet hair down, and tossed loosely over her shoulder.

She was up, she was walking around and moving. Dorian let himself have that one small victory. He had half expected to have to pull her out of the bathtub himself, but here she was. He shouldn't be surprised, she was always stronger than he thought.

Smiling, he gestured to the picnic beside him, "Don't make me drink all this wine on my own." Aelin crossed the floor slowly and sat down a good three feet away from him, leaning her back against the sofa. Dorian filled two glasses with wine and handed one to her, which she took and quickly drained. After refilling her second glass Dorian leaned back and sipped his own.

They sat together like that in silence drinking and eating cake. To some the silence might have been awkward or unbearable, but to them it was comfortable. It wasn't until Dorian opened the third bottle of wine, that the peaceful silence was broken.

"So what is the witch up to these days?" Aelin slurred as she swirled her red wine around in her glass. The sudden question took him slightly off guard, he didn't want to talk about his relationship while she was hurting. "She is in the wastes, helping the Crochans rebuild." He mumbled while trying to think of another topic to steer the conversation to. "You know I stumbled across an old friend of yours the other day, he says hello." Aelin looked at him confused, waiting for him to continue. "Well, maybe it wasn't quite as kind as that, he was pretty upset at just being left behind in the mess… again. He loved me though, apparently I know the correct questions to ask, unlike a certain demanding imbecile " Dorian added waiting for her to piece it together. Suddenly Aelin burst out laughing, "So you met Mort?" He nodded, and from there they talked and laughed and drank, they drank a lot.

Dorian knew he was a glass or two more away from being totally plastered, but the wine had brought color back to the face of his friend and he was just trying to keep up with her. Aelin suddenly jumped up and walked across the room opening one of the other adjoining doors disappearing inside. Dorian stared after her. Just as he was wondering if he was supposed to follow. "You coming?" rang out through the room. Groaning as he stood to his feet, Dorian wobbled towards the room she had disappeared into.

It was a game room, and in the middle of the room was a billiards table. Dorian smiled as Aelin tossed him a cue stick. He caught it just before it smacked him in the face. Aelin gestured to the table, "My skills haven't improved since we last played, but judging on how you can barely stand. I think I have a fair shot." She added with a beautiful smile spreading across her face. Dorian straightened as best he could and sauntered over to the table. "Oh my dear, you forget I have had much experience playing billiards while inebriated, it is one of my great skills." He slurred as he placed the cue ball in the middle of the table, and bent downwards to align his shot. Making eye contact with Aelin he struck the cue ball breaking the other balls apart, in the mess of the opening shot two stripe colored balls found their way into a side pocket. Dorian smiled, "I believe you'll be solids then." Aelin rolled her eyes, and shoved another glass of wine in his hand.

(Aedion POV)

It was almost midnight and Dorian freaking Havilliard had not yet exited Aelin's room. Lysandra had lectured him about giving them space, and told him over and over that everything was alright, but he just couldn't take it anymore. Storming down the hall towards the Queens chambers, he yanked open the door stomping inside, only to come to a screeching halt at the sound that filled his ears. Laughter. Aelin's laughter. That freaking idiot had done it, he had gotten her to laugh. A part of him wanted to cry for joy, while the other was filled with jealousy that the King of Adarlan was able to help her more than he could.

The laughter seemed to be coming from the game room, so he crossed the room to peak inside. Oh gods, the empty wine bottles on the floor, could be the only explanation for what he saw. Dorian was lying on the Billiards table shirtless. Aelin was kneeling beside him using chocolate icing to draw out swirls across his back, laughing as she did so.

Shaking his head, Aedion started backing out of the room, when Dorian caught his eye. "Aedion!" he boomed. "Would you like a non-permanent delicious tattoo?" He asked as he dipped a finger into one of the swirls going across his chest. Aelin slapped his hand, "Stop messing up my art, Havilliard!" Dorian continued to raise his finger to his mouth, "I can't help it, It's delicious." Aelin giggled. She actually giggled, as she dipped her finger into the chocolate icing to continue tracing designs on Dorian's skin.

"Aelin got tired of me beating her at billiards." Dorian slurred, closing his eyes. Aelin laughed, "You could barely stand, better yet hit the cue ball." Dorian shrugged. "Semantics"

"Sounds like fun, but don't you think it's about time to call it a night." He was met by a chorus of no's. Aedion shook his head, still not fully believing that his cousin was sitting on the Billiards table covered in icing drawing "tattoos" on the King of Adarlan. Another high pitched laughing squeal filled the room. She was smiling, for the first time in months, and laughing. She was enjoying herself. Drunk, yes, but having fun. He would owe Dorian forever for this, and he hated that, but he was glad so very glad that he had been able to help her. The sound of his name being called brought him out of his thoughts, "Aedion come here so that I might paint you!" Aelin screamed while pointing a finger covered in icing in his direction. Laughing Aedion took a step backwards as he said, "No thanks." Aelin pouted at him and then returned to her current design. Shaking his head Aedion turned and left his friends laughing and drinking.


End file.
